


The Link Between Us

by lilacskiesandroses



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi David Jacobs, Bisexual Jack Kelly, F/F, F/M, Former Abuse, Friendship, I promise this ends happy, I swear they all get better, Katherine Plumber has ADHD, M/M, They all have Anxiety, They all stress vape, Time Skips, Trauma, Vaping, Y'all this gets sad, and need therapy, glow - Freeform, soul connections, stress smoking, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskiesandroses/pseuds/lilacskiesandroses
Summary: Everyone has a glow, it radiated out of them the day they were born.Everyone waited around for the right people that they would end up bonding with. It wasn't always romantic. Friend groups were commonly bonded, as were families as much as romantic relationships were. But what happens when a person's glow turns grey, do they love? Do they care? David doesn't romantically love anymore and his exploration of what a bond means could lead him to glow blue again.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Whatever it means to survive

**Author's Note:**

> This was massively inspired by this one[post](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH5hqdilIjQ/) on instagram I think that a lot of people have seen. What it means to love is so much more than just romantic love. I hope yall like it!

Everyone glowed, whether they were happy or furious or depressed. David had known this since he was old enough to talk. When Les was born, and he began to glow a bright  grass green David was glad to know that his brother would fit right into their little family. Growing up, everyone would tell him he was just like his mama with their blues and their gentle way of listening. Sarah was a perfect blend of their parents, a soulful cyan that was just bright enough when she was laughing the entire room would be basked in the cool light. The green when his father was sitting in his office hunched over the computer, brows furrowed never scared him; it was the same green that could fill an entire park with life and sound. Davey learned to associate greens and blues with his family, a pleasant little apartment full of love. 

He never knew how to describe his color,Sarah likes to call it the sky on a slightly cloudy day. His mother called it the blue of forget-me-nots, but he never settled with any of the suggestions family or friends gave him. By the time he was in his senior year, his friend group was a complete mess of colors. 

Katherine was the powerhouse of a dark scarlet who was as quick as a whip with a mouth that spoke as fast as Davey and probably even quicker. As he sat down in AP Lit at the bright hour of 8 am, Katherine slid into the seat right next to him. 

“Did you see Mr.Drew’s glow today? I can’t wait for the hellfire that he’ll give us on our essays. How many times do we have to go over fucking metaphors in this book? It’s not our fault if Ynez over there can’t get over his hubristic ass and get a tutor. We learned what a metaphor is and literary devices in 6th grade. Anyway, how are you doing today?” Her face was absolutely flushed as he couldn’t tell where her blush ended, and her makeup started.

“Did you snooze your alarm too many times again and then spend too much time on your makeup?

“Awww, Daves, you know me way too well.” She chuckled, and her glow was absolutely radiating. 

“Your keys are still in your hand, and your cup is about to fall out of the side of your backpack.” 

“Oh fuck, also tell your sister thanks for the Starbucks? I already paid her back, but you see her next period, and I’ll probably tell her later, but could you tell her thanks? 

“Yes, ma’am, you know it.” They shared a smile, and then their glows immediately dimmed as the bell rang out, and Mr.Drew started talking.

“So apparently,  _ some _ of us never learned what literary devices were in  _ middle school! _ ” 

… 

“Called it! What did I say? Did you see Ynez’s glow? He literally could have fucking cared less, but no, we all get lectured because he won’t listen.”

“Katy, I’m not going to win this fight, am I? Also, here’s your pencil, bubs, you left it while storming out.” He handed her the pencil as she gave him her coffee, and Davey took a long sip. 

“I got Gov next, see you in Honors Calc. Love you, bye!” She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her coffee back, and flounced up the flight of stairs to their right. 

“How much coffee did she have this morning?” A voice rang out from behind David. 

“Char, we both know that's a trenta, and it’s half empty.” The blond-haired kid appeared next to Davey’s side.

“Ready for AP Psych?” Charlie shined brighter than the sun and could charm a whole room with just his smile and a conversation about anything. 

“You only like this class because it’s the easiest AP, and it boosts your GPA, and you like psychoanalyzing Emory because they think you’re cute.” Charlie punched Davey gently in the shoulder as his glow brightened.

“Damn right, I’m cute, bitch.” They laughed, and then they heard the warning bell.“Fuck!” 

… 

By the end of the day, Davey was exhausted and sitting on the school parking lot floor next to Katherine’s Subaru Crosstrek with Louie, Charlie, and Ellie. Louie’s nose was buried into a notebook with at least 5 highlighter colors and 4 pens. His glow grew darker and darker blue until he slammed the notebook shut and rubbed his eyes.

“Fuck me, I need either my pen or to get laid right now because I’m going to murder Ms.Amets and her stupid Econ class.” 

“I thought you quit?” Louie glared at him, and he ducked his head down.

“Yes, yes, I quit, I totally quit, right Davey? I quit? Yes?” He looked at Davey and then Charlie with a slow nod.

“Oh my fucking god, y’all didn’t quit? Blink y'all didn’t quit?” Her lavender leaned dangerously to a dark stormy purple.

“Quit what?” Katherine’s face all of a sudden leaned over Ellie’s face, and she let out a shriek.

“We’ll continue this conversation in the car because I am not about to yell at them in his parking lot.” 

“Whatever you say, Buttons.” 

… 

“What the fuck, David Issac Jacobs?” 

“I quit! I quit a while ago!” 

“No, you fucking didn’t, you liar,” Charlie shouted from the back row.

“You’re not helping Charles, not like you’re any better.” Davey leaned forward and let his head hit the dashboard in front of him. Katherine leaned over and smacked his arm from the driver’s side.

“Get your forehead off my dashboard; I just got my car washed.”Davey knew her glow was off because she was just as guilty as he was, and they were saving face for Buttons. To be fair to them, they all stress smoked, except for Buttons. They didn’t do it because it was cool and they wanted to be trendy; that couldn’t be farther from the truth. They smoked because they lived in a town in the butt fuck of California, and they were kids who just simply broke.

Kath couldn’t deal with her father’s screaming anymore, all the nights of her locking her door after her father had ranted about her grades and her GPA and how he does everything for her and she does nothing for him. She got tired of him throwing money at her to fix their problems and pretend like the last night never happened.

Blink’s worked his ass off to get good grades because living in California, but living in the Bay Area meant that his family had to scrimp and save. If it meant a little relief from taking care of his little sister while doing Calc homework after a shift at a fucking In and Out, then he would take it. 

Charlie was on so many meds because of everything his body has gone through that he really shouldn’t, but he doesn’t care. He’s tired of his prosthetic aching and the chafing. The phantom pain and the tubes and wires at hospitals were all of his childhood. If it meant a bit of relief, well, to hell with it. He’ll die at some point sooner or later.

David? Well, David didn’t talk about his trauma. It turned his blue to a grey, and then it stuck. His blue had left, and no one knew how to get it back. He still glowed as anyone else, but it was more hollow, less weight to it. 

They all had their reasons, but Buttons never let herself fall to it. But if the group of five had anything in common, it was their bond. 

  
  



	2. Learning to Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for underage smoking

Their bond glowed an intense white, connecting them all at heart. Other people couldn’t see it, but they didn’t need to. That bond was theirs, and that’s all they needed. A bond was measured by how strong it was and how bright it glowed; the more prominent and more auspicious the bond, the more authentic it was. No one knows how they started, both glow and bonds, but they showed how vulnerable and genuine a person could be. 

The group of five had their bonds crisscrossed to every person and connected all of them together. They could see the group bond, yet not the individual bond they would have with another person. As a kid, David didn’t understand the ‘string’ that connected him and Sarah or his dad. He tried to grasp it once, but it slipped right through his fingers, and it tickled him so much that his mama couldn’t get him to calm down for hours. David loved it when he hugged someone he was bonded with, the absolute delight of sinking into someone's arms and the gentle warmth that came with the bond connecting at its core. 

He learned quickly that bonds would slowly appear when caring about a person. He didn’t know that when his bond formed with Katy is that when it touched it, it didn’t tickle. It made him blush and warm, and that’s when he realized that bonds expand so much more than family.

Familial bonds tickled, it would always raise a laugh out of David, and when Les was younger, he would tell him to touch it so he would laugh. There was this subtle burn with his bond with Katy, something that made him want it more, even though it hurt just a little. 

The days they spent together at her house as a freshman only made it burn more and more, his face flushing every time they were together. Davey remembers the day when he realized Katy felt it too. 

… 

_ “Daves, I swear to god if I read any more of Romeo and Juliet, I’ll die.” Katherine was lying upside down on her bed, auburn hair dangling off the side, a stark contrast to the white sheets. Her face was warm from being upside down, and it only made her freckles stand out against her pale skin more.  _

_ “Uh, yeah, um, why did we take AS English again?” Davey felt a flush beginning at the base of his next. He sat on the floor next to her bed, fingers playing with the edge of her carpet. She rolled over from on her back to her side to face him, only inches away from her bed.  _

_ “Because we both aren’t challenged enough by common core classes, and we want AS credit for college.” Her matter of fact voice drew his attention back from staring at her face. Katherine’s hazel eyes stared straight at him, tilting her head slightly. “Why are you sitting on the floor? Come here, you idiot, sit with me.” She pulled his binder off of his lap and grabbed his hands until they were both sitting face to face.  _

_ Davey had to convince himself that he wasn’t hallucinating, and how his arm wasn’t awkwardly touching their bond, and that it didn’t burn because she doesn’t feel the same way. He looked at her face, her curls a mess because she had loosely pulled it into a bun while trying to annotate her book.  _

_ “You, um, you, did you quote act 1 scene 5 for the um,” He paused looking at her, “the quote for the question for the seminar about religion and their lack of understanding of love?” She furrowed her brows, and she flipped the book. _

_ “The palm to palm quote? I used it for the other questions of literary devices and teenage impulse.” Katherine noticed Davey’s face of distress; “but I uh, I totally think that’s fine because I heard from someone in the second period that Mr. Yin really likes that quote when used correctly. He really likes you in class, and you have like a 94, so I think you’ll be fine.”  _

_ “I actually have a 96,” He awkwardly corrected her as he rubbed the back of his neck. She shoved him gently, and when she touched Davey, it burned ever so slightly. _

_ “See? You'll be fine.” Katherine smiled at him, and then she leaned forwards. “Dave?”  _

_ “Yeah, Katy?”  _

_ “You felt that, right? Like I’m not insane, and it’s not one-sided and crazy?” She looked down and started to pick on her cuticles. Davey’s eyes widened, and his heartbeat picked up. _

_ “Yes! Um yeah, well, yes, totally, fuck, uh,” He looked at her as he stumbled over his words.  _

_ “Good,” Katherine scooched closer to him, “Can I? Please?” Her hand reaches out, shaking.  _

_ “Yes, yes, please.” He leaned forwards, and they kissed ever so gently when she grabbed a handful of his shirt, and his hands moved to cup her face. The room started to glow a purple, their colors mixing from being so close.  _

_ “Katherine!” Mr.Pulitzer’s voice boomed throughout the house. They hadn’t noticed the sound of the garage door opening. They quickly separated, and Katherine’s bright glow promptly dimmed as the sound of footsteps grew closer.  _

_ “Get off the bed!” She whispered, shouted at Davey as she shoved him off, and threw his binder in his lap. Katherine grabbed a nearby pen lying beside her and the book she had cast aside. “In my room with Davey, Father! We’re studying for finals!” She shouted towards the door as Mr. Pulitzer opened it, _

_ “You don’t need to yell, Katherine. I was just going to say that I have a business trip this weekend and Hannah will accompany you on your flight to Paris on Saturday. Your mother is already there, and I will meet both of you next week. Understood?”  _

_ “Yes, father.” Katherine’s face had gone expressionless. His navy glow had consumed the room, from the purple it was mere minutes ago into a nearly inky blue-black.  _

_ “Good. David, I hope you are doing well, and I’m glad to see your good influence on Katherine.” He stared Davey down as Davey fought to remember to stop slouching and sit up straight.  _

_ “Yes, sir, we’re studying for our English final. It’s about Romeo and Juliet.”  _

_ “Wonderful, that is all.” Mr. Pulitzer closed the door, and Katherine promptly fell face towards her bed, groaning.  _

_ “I fucking hate family trips. It’ll be itchy dresses and speaking French the entire time and rich old white men staring at me.” She turned her head to face Davey, and he clambered onto the bed.  _

_ “ I know, Katy, it’ll be alright. I promise.” He pulled her into a hug and basked in how much it just felt right.  _

… 

They wouldn’t pick up stress vaping until Sophomore year from Blink’s pre-existing habit, and when trying to read Blink, Davey found it confusing as hell. Charlie, he could read, Charlie wore his heart on his sleeve, and whenever his glow was anything less than blinding, he knew something was off. Blink, however, didn’t loudly emote. He listened the best out of the group and never said much. However, his sarcasm was unmatched when it came down to the five of them. 

“Does anyone have lush ice?” Charlie only asked after they dropped Buttons off at the library. Buttons tutored freshmen in English on Thursdays. They were in Katherine’s massive room, a rare day that nearly all of them had nothing to do. Buttons would be coming after tutoring, and then they would all drive to some park and order food. 

“I do.” Blink tossed it to Charlie. “I better get that back though, it tastes the best.” He looked down at his homework from his spot on the floor. “Is the answer for number 7 for psych B?” 

“That’s what I got, but don’t quote me on that,” Davey responded. “Also, lush ice fucking burns the most, and it doesn’t even taste good.” He wrinkled his nose as Charlie tossed it to him. He took a hit regardless and felt his lungs sting and his eyes water ever so slightly.

“That’s the point, good old Davey boy. I just wanna burn from the inside out and die.” Blink winked at him as Katherine tossed him a pink one she was holding. 

“Ha! Mood,” She snorted as she reached for the one Davey had in his hand. “Buttons is going to fucking murder us.” 

“Good. College applications are absolute ass.” He exhaled and took a hit sharply. 

“Hey Blink, did you get the scholarship for the thing?” Charlie picked up his stuff and moved closer to Blink. “I don’t fucking understand anything school teaches us at all.” 

“ Uh, which one,” Blink’s dark eyes locked with Charlie’s, and they shotgunned the hit he just took. As Charlie exhaled, he responded. 

“The one for being really smart, the one for good grades, the one for being lower class, I don’t know any of them.” Charlie saw Blink’s shoulder’s drop.

“ Yeah, I got like most of them, but even with that, I’m still going to need financial help.” He took several hits in a row. 

“In and Out totally fucking pays me enough for me to get through college, and I can totally pick a major that I like because I’m just rolling in money.” He coughed with his last exhale, and Charlie took the vape away from him.

“I mean, there’s the Biotech Pulizter fund” Katherine wasn’t hurt by anything Blink said. The major class divide in the bay was fueled by the separation of race and housing. Blink never blamed Katherine for any of it. It wasn’t her choice to be born into the Pulizter family, which ran Pulitzer Tech, a major Biotech company in South San Francisco. 

“That means I can’t leave California for college. Then after college, I’d move to the East Coast, or I get into MIT Chemical Engineering, and I don’t think I am.” Blink gave Katherine a smile for trying to help.

“It’s only later November, and you could totally still apply.” Her glow was soft as she smiled back. 

“ I mean, yeah, I guess. We’ll see.” He gave a slight nod as he reached for his computer, and they let that conversation end where it did. 

“So um, Charlie, Emory?” Davey piped up, trying to fix the stall in the room, he tried to gesture with his hands something, but Charlie just ended up looking at him incredibly confused. 

“What the fuck are you doing with your hands? What is this?” Charlie flapped his hands, trying to imitate what Davey just did. His glow grew brighter as he laughed when he looked at Davey, trying to hold in his laugh. 

“Honestly? I couldn’t even fucking tell you.” He gave up trying to hold it in as the entire group burst into laughter. 

“David, what the bloody fuck are you trying to do?” Buttons had walked in amidst both Charlie and Davey’s hand, gesturing. 

“Trying to give a handjob, obviously.” Blink wheezed out between laughs as the entire room burst into a swirl of color. 

Charlie and Katherine’s faces were absolutely flushed red. Her red bled into his orange and then Blink’s blue and Button’s purple into Davey’s grey. Tears ran down Davey’s face as he gasped for breath at the stupidity of the situation and then the entire lack of sleep that spanned across the group. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Katherine’s face deadpanned at Davey. “You’re glowing! Davey! Grey! Grey-blue! Daves!” 

“What the fuck do you mean, Katherine?” David had been stuck grey since sophomore year. “It’s not funny.” He frowned as Blink reached over and shook him. 

“No, Davey, you’re grey-blue, look!” Davey looked at his arm, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“Holy fuck. Holy  _ fuck _ ! I’m not pure grey! I’m not!” He stood up and looked at his glow. “Guys,” Davey’s voice quivered as a tear slipped down his face. “I’m not grey.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Drop a comment and a kudos if you did.  
> Also here's what I think all the colors look like for the characters personally.  
> [Les](https://color-hex.org/color/8bc668)  
> [Sarah](https://color-hex.org/color/006666)  
> [Esther](https://color-hex.org/color/95c5e2)  
> [Mayer](https://color-hex.org/color/366251)  
> [Katherine](https://color-hex.org/color/b31900)  
> [Charlie](https://color-hex.org/color/fffc0f)  
> [Blink](https://color-hex.org/color/6d8ac1)  
> [Buttons](https://color-hex.org/color/cac0fe)  
> [Pulizter](https://color-hex.org/color/08192b)  
> [Davey](https://color-hex.org/color/a2b3bd)  
> There is a slight color shift in Davey's color! I promise there is.  
> [Davey and Katherine](https://color-hex.org/color/b5a2c8) (Flashback)  
> I'm @lilacskiesandroses on tumblr swing by and say hi!
> 
> Also I would love your feedback on just about anything! I don't have a beta and sometimes I forget no one knows what goes inside of my brain. So whether it be positive or criticism, I'll use it to grow!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Drop a comment and a kudos if you did.  
> Also here's what I think all the colors look like for the characters personally.  
> [Les](https://color-hex.org/color/8bc668)  
> [Sarah](https://color-hex.org/color/006666)  
> [Esther](https://color-hex.org/color/95c5e2)  
> [Mayer](https://color-hex.org/color/366251)  
> [Katherine](https://color-hex.org/color/b31900)  
> [Charlie](https://color-hex.org/color/fffc0f)  
> [Blink](https://color-hex.org/color/6d8ac1)  
> [Buttons](https://color-hex.org/color/cac0fe)  
> [Davey](https://color-hex.org/color/a6afb5)  
> I'm @lilacskiesandroses on tumblr swing by and say hi!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!! I still got 3 hours but have a lovey time!!
> 
> I would love your feedback on just about anything! I don't have a beta and sometimes I forget no one knows what goes inside of my brain. So whether it be positive or criticism, I'll use it to grow!


End file.
